undertalefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Catty y Bratty
Bratty y Catty son dos vendedoras que pueden ser encontradas en un callejón a la derecha del MTT Resort. Son mejores amigas, a menudo diciendo la misma frase al mismo tiempo o terminando la frase por la otra. Tienen diversa mercancía que encontraron en el vertedero de basura en Waterfall. Apariencia Bratty es una caimán alta y verde, viste una especie de mantón con detalles en forma de punta y de color amarillo y azul a los lados. Además de un peinado enrulado. Catty, por otro lado, es una gata lila y fuerte que aparece vistiendo un overol azul con botones amarillos a los lados y un arete en su oreja derecha. Además de un peinado negro pero con reflejos azules. Objetos a la venta Junk Food - 25G Comida Chatarra - 25G "Heals 17 HP Has a big bite out of it." "Cura 17HP. Tiene un gran mordisco en ella." Empty Gun - 350G Pistola Vacia - 350G "Weapon: 12 AT Bullets NOT included." "Arma: 12 AT. Balas NO incluidas." Cowboy Hat - 350G Sombrero de Vaquero - 350G "Armor: 12 DF ATTACK up when worn." Armadura: 12 DF. ATAQUE incrementa cuando se usa." Mystery Key - 600G Llave Misteriosa - 600G "????? Probably to someone's house LOL""????? Probablemente de la casa de alguien LOL." Historia Principal En la Ruta Neutral y la Ruta Pacifista Verdadera Bratty y Catty le venden objetos al protagonista como armas, armaduras y objetos curativos. Catty mencionó que toda su mercancía la consiguió de los montículos de basura y que es una "excelente" basura. En la Ruta Genocida Si el jugador sigue la Ruta Genocida, Bratty y Catty abandonarán su tienda. El texto al entrar en la tienda dice "But like." "Nobody came and stuff.""Pero al parecer..." "Nadie vino y eso.", dejando una nota acerca de que se fueron de la tienda debido a que Alphys las llevó a un lugar a salvo pero que si alguien llega a leerla no debe ni debería robar sus cosas. La nota está escrita con una pluma y gel para escribir. El jugador puede no darle importancia al aviso, sin consecuencias a futuro, y robar la mercancía más una cantidad considerable de dinero. Dialogo Ruta Neutral y Ruta Pacifista [Al entrar a la tienda] Hey! ¡Mira esto! ¡''Si!'' Mira esto! [Al salir de la tienda] * Entonces, ¡nos vemos luego! * Entonces, ¡nos vemos luego y eso! Comprar estas comprando * ¡De seguro comprarás'' TODA nuestra mercancía!'' comprar algo * ¡Bratty! ¡Nos vamos a hacer ricas! Vender * Gracias, pero como que, realmente no necesitamos nada. * Oh por dios, ¿por qué no mejor nos compras unas Glamburgers? * Realmente. * No necesitamos. * Nada. * ¡Espera! ¡Te daré 1000G si consigues convencer a Metatton para que me autografíe el trasero! tienes una Glamburger en tu inventario * Oh por dios. * ¿Es eso una Glamburger? * OH POR DIOS!!! * ¡¡¡DAME!!! * Dios, Catty. * Contrólate un poco. * Perdón... * Porqué OBVIAMENTE me dará la Glamburger a MÍ. * ¡¡¡¡¡DEEE NINGUNA MANERAAA''!!!!!'' Hablar el Menú * Así que, ¿qué onda? de las dos * Soy Bratty, y esta es mi mejor amiga, Catty. * Soy Catty, y esta es mi mejor amiga, Bratty de la mercancía * Las cosas de aquí, son... * TOTAL y terriblemente caras. * Pero, las cosas que encontramos, son... * TOTAL y terriblemente baratas. * Tú probablemente... * ¿Comprarás TOTAL y terriblemente todo? donde salió la mercancía * Es decir, ¿de dónde más alguien conseguiría armas, o comida o... * ¡La encontramos en el basurero! * Es una BUENA basura. * Sí, es realmente buena basura. donde salio la "basura" * ¿De dónde conseguimos la basura? * ¡¡¡Pues en una tienda de basura, duh!!! * ..... * ..... * La mayoría en Waterfall. * ¡Encontré un arma en un contenedor''!'' de [[Mettaton]] * Oh por dios. * Mettaton. * Oh por DIOS. * METTATON. * Él es ... * Mi esposo robot. * Es como si fuese''..'' * MI esposo robot . * Creo que... ambas nos casaremos con él. * Ambas YA estamos casadas con él. * Él solo, no lo sabe aún... de [[Mettaton]] * Así que, ¿la doctora Alphys construyó a Mettaton? ¿No es así? * Eso es como, lo que te CUENTAN. * Pero... * Mettaton siempre actúa como... * ... si ser construido fue SU idea. * E incluso después de ser construido... * ... él actuó como si Alphys fuera una vieja amiga * Pero ellos son como... * No amistados más. * ¡¡¡Sí!!! * ¡¡¡No como ''Bratty y yo!!!'' * ¡¡¡Mejores amigas para-SIEMPRE!!! de Alphys * Oh Dios. * Alphys. * Oh Dios, * ALPHYS. * Ella antes vivía en nuestra cuadra. * Ella era como una hermana mayor. * Me refiero, como si tu hermana mayor... * Te llevase de excursión al basural. * Ella nos mostró los mejores lugares para encontrar basura. * Ella siempre coleccionando esas caricaturas raras. * Entonces se convirtió en la científica real. * Sí, nunca más la volvimos a ver. sobre [[Alphys]] * Alphys siempre ha... * Pensado que ASGORE era súper lindo. * Entonces, estoy bastante segura que... * Hizo a Mettaton para impresionarlo. * Un robot con un ALMA... * Eso es, como, ¡SÚPER relevante para sus hobbies! * Así después de haber visto a Mettaton, ASGORE... * ¡''Le pidió que haga todos sus inventos de ciencias para él!'' * Pero nadie, como que, ha visto ninguno de sus inventos todavía. * O... a ella, después de todo... * Ella debe, como, estar en su laboratorio todo el día. * O sea, vive un poco, chica. * ¡¡¡Sí!! '¡¡¡Como nosotras!!!'' '''de [[Asgore|ASGORE]] * Oh Dios. * Él es un goober (Goober: Forma amistosa de decir "Amable") total. * Él es un gran y esponjoso goofball!'' ( Goofball: Forma amistosa de decir "Torpe")'' * Como, que AMO a ese tipo. * Él es como, TAN agradable. * Dios, estamos como... * Dios, estamos como... * MUY emocionadas por la destrucción de la humanidad. * MUY emocionadas por la destrucción de la humanidad. de [[Burgerpants]] * Oh, ¿ese chico de la tienda? * Ew, qué asqueroso. * ¡Sí! ¡Es asqueroso! * Pero él es un poco lindo, también... * Vamos Catty, ¿no tienes algún estándar? * ¡¡¡Nope!!! sobre [[Burgerpants]] * OK, como que la cosa molesta es que... * Estaría bien si nos tratara con un poco más de respeto. * Pero él actúa como... * Bastante raro. * ¡Y después actúa como si fuese nuestra culpa que actúe extraño! * Como, cuando le pedimos que traiga unas Glamburguer... * ¡''Las tiró y salió corriendo antes de que pudiésemos decir algo!'' * Estábamos como por, compartirlas con él. * ¿En serio? * Yo no * ¡¡Catty!! Ruta Pacifista Verdadera Libertad * Entonces, somos totalmente libres ahora, ¿no? * Sí, como totalmente libres. * Como... * Genial. * Sí, como, genial. * Como, ¿mil años de estar enjauladas realmente han terminado? * Sí, es como tranquilo, creo. un Humano * Oh, ups, ¿en serio? * Uh, bueno, cuando dijimos lo de, um... * Estábamos emocionadas por la destrucción de la humanidad... * Estábamos, solo bromeando, ¿sabes? * ¿Dijimos eso? * ¿Probablemente? * Es, como prácticamente, como nuestra frase captiva. * ¿Realmente? * Pensé que nuestra frase captiva era... * ¡''B-B-Bratty es la mejor, C-C-Catty es la más cool!'' * Um... ¿no? * Literalmente NUNCA hemos dicho eso. * ¿¡Puede serlo!? * ¿¡Puede!? Futuro * Hmm... Ahora que seremos libres... * OMG, ¡finalmente podremos completar nuestro sueño de tener un gato mascota! * Eso es, como, TU sueño, Catty. * Pero Bratty... * ¡''No quiero tener un sueño en el que no estés...!'' * Aww... Catty... * ¡''En mi sueño, tú limpias después del gato!'' * ¡¡¡Catty!!! gustan los gatos? * ¿Yo? ¡sí, AMO los gatos! * ¿Yo? ¡sí, AMO a los gatos! * ¡¡Ellos son como, MUY sabrosos!! * ¡¡¡Ellos son como, MUY lindos!!! * ¡¡¡Bratty NOOOO!!! * ¡¡Solo bromeo!! * Algo. * De otro modo, ¿cuál fue la última vez que viste un gato por acá? * ¡¡Ohh!! ¡¡Justo el otro día!! * Había un LINDO y pequeño gato blanco caminando por ahí. * ¡¡Era, como, TAAAAAAN lindo para mirar, lo acaricié como por una hora!! * ..... * ..... * ... * Catty. * ¿Sí, Bratty? * Yo creo que era... un perro. * ¡¡¡¡OS PERROS SON ALGO ASÍ COMO, GATOS FIRMES!!!! Ruta Genocida * Pero, como que. * Nadie vino y eso. Robar * Robaste 5 dolares de la caja. * La caja está vacía. Leer ¡Hey, es Bratty! ¡''Hey, es Catty!'' Si estás leyendo esto... Entonces, o sea, malas noticias rarito mega-malvado. ''Alphys acaba de venir aquí y nos está escoltando... ¡''A algún lugar superduper seguro!''Pero, primero, vamos a usar esos lapiceros de gel. ''¡Sí! ¡Tranquila, Alphys! ¡No queremos desperdiciar lapiceros''!'' Y ni siquiera PIENSES en robar nuestras cosas. ¡Sí'', alimaña! ¡Deja nuestra basura sola! Catty, no es BASURA. Es muy valiosa. ''¡Sí! ¡Nuestra basura es MUY valiosa! De todos modos, para terminar: ¡Eres un completo perdedor! ¡Sí! ¡¡Perdedor!!! ¡¡¡Nya ja ja!!! ''Firma, Bratty <3 ''Firma, Catty <3 Curiosidades * Aunque tengas las Glamburgers necesarias para venderlas no será aceptado. * Si escribes "Bratty" para el nombre del personaje, la respuesta será "Like, OK I guess" Como, OK supongo * Si escribes "Catty" para el nombre del personaje, la respuesta será "Bratty! Bratty! That's MY name." ¡Bratty!¡Bratty! Ese es MI nombre. *Ambas pueden ser vistas durante los créditos del final de la Verdadera Ruta Pacifista viendo la demostración del show de Mettaton en las butacas. Referencias y Glosario de:Bratty und Catty en:Bratty and Catty fr:Gatty et Catty pl:‎Bratty i Catty ru:Брэтти и Кэтти uk:Бретті і Кетті zh:‎鱷鱷和貓貓 Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Vendedores Categoría:Hotland Categoría:Spoiler Categoría:Monstruos